Before Men Had Fangs
by KylieSpencer
Summary: AU: Tired of being snubbed, rejected and picked on, Mowgli runs away from home and ventures into the jungle in hopes of being welcomed. However what he found was that the animals in the jungle aren't as nice as they are in the books.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

They told him not sneak out again. It was too dangerous for a mere cub to be wandering around at night, but he was stubborn and curious. He wanted to see for himself. There in the deeper part of the jungle lies the "Great Oasis". It is just one of many portals scattered across the land that led to the physical world. It is home to all mortals. Only a brave or foolish spirit would dare to enter the realm as it comes with a bitter price. Once a spirit enters the realm they lose themselves and their immortality. But the cub wasn't planning to leave the spirit world, no, he just came to _see._ He never seen a mortal before. He wondered what a mortal wolf would look like; would they look the same or entirely different? Would a mortal fox be just as clever as a spirit one? Would a mortal panther be just as strong? Would a mortal tiger be just as fearsome? But more importantly, would a mortal man be just as powerful and dangerous? The curiosity got the best of him so he peeked through the portal's reflection to take a quick look-

 _Splash!_

In mere seconds he found himself engulfed in water. He kicked, twisted and turned, and muffled cries as he tried to swim to the surface, but a heavy weight was keeping him under. The portal's force began to pull him deep under water and the cub desperately tried to break free from the portal's grip, but his legs began to tire out and the portal consumed him. Not a trace of him could be found.

* * *

Mowgli tried his best to pay attention in class, but as usual, his eyes were fixated on looking out the window. If only there was a way he could find his teacher's lectures in the slightest bit entertaining, but until then he'll continue to rest his head in the palm of his hand and let his mind get lost in the depths of the wildlife.

It was the hour before dawn. He could hear the wolves calling out to him, voicing his name in a steadily rising pace, urging him to come along. Engrossed in temptation, Mowgli broke into a sprint and ventured into the jungle. He stripped himself down to his bareness, got on all fours, and howled. His nails became claws, his teeth became fangs, and his skin became coated by soft, grey fur. He howled once more, _i'm home_ , and they arrived. Peering from the tall bamboo sticks, they struck their nose up high and howled along.

Their alpha had returned.

Mowgli's eyes snapped open when he felt a hard jab hit him on the side of his stomach.

"Frog boy,"

He turned his head to see Amal, with that stupid wide toothy grin,had poked him hard with his finger. Today it looked even more stupid (if that was possible). He jabbed Mowgli some more, waiting for a reaction. Mowgli wanted to bite, chew, and spit that dirty little finger right in his face, but refrained himself. One more slip up out of him and in the 'silent room' he goes. Amal knew this. Everyone knew this and they all wanted to see him gone for good, but Mowgli refused to let them win without a fight. After the nineteenth time, Amal takes another jab at him, but Mowgli grabbed his finger, turned to face him, and glared him down like a vicious dog. Amal gulped as Mowgli twisted his finger as a warning before releasing it. His smile now gone, Amal rubbed his bruised finger and silently faced the teacher.

If there was one thing Mowgli was good at it was staring people down. His eyes can go from large, round and friendly to dark, cold, and menacing in just a mere second.

 _If only looks could kill._

Soon class had ended and Mowgli left the room as quickly as he could. It was break time, which meant he had a couple of minutes to go outside and enjoy nature for a few moments. He hated being inside; it made him feel claustrophobic. Mowgli took one foot outside and inhaled the humid air and smiled. The scenery was beautiful. In the not to far distance tall bamboo sticks and entangled trees with muddy leaves stood proudly as they crowded the area. Oh how he envied the animals that dwelled in the jungle, especially the wolves. They stayed together in a pack of five or six, like a family; something that Mowgli desperately wanted to have. He wondered if an alpha wolf would accept a human child like him into his family.

 _It'll be like the 'll find me abandoned and alone in the jungle. They'll take me to their home, name me Frog, and teach me the laws of the jungle. I'll grow up to become a wolf. An alpha, and rule the jungle._

But that was just wishful thinking.

How could a mother wolf love a cub that's not hers? Even his real mother could not love him.

"Oh frog boy," a familiar, annoying voice chanted his unwanted nickname.

Mowgli growled. He didn't have time for this. He turned his head to see a group of four coming towards him. Damian, the tallest one, was the leader of the pack and Amal, Omar, and Tamas flocked around him like the brainless idiots they are.

The gang gathered around Mowgli in a circle and curled their lips into a wicked smile.

"Mowgli Nayar, the bastard child of Navah. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Mowgli balled up his fist and clenched his teeth. Only Damian would dare call him that. Normally this would be the part where Mowgli struck his fist at his face, but he couldn't. He feared being locked in the silent room again more than being furious with Damian. With his blood boiling, he had to remind himself to control his temper.

"Daydreaming about being a wolf again, weren't you?" Damian said as he plucked Mowgli's nose.

Mowgli narrowed his eyes and glared at him, but Damian knew he was all bark and no bite.

"You wished to be a stupid dog don't you? Don't worry, we'll help you. Kneel before me."

Damian waited, his patience fading as Mowgli just stood there. "I said kneel, _dog_."

 _Just play along. Eventually they'll get bored and leave me alone._

Mowgli swallowed his pride and got on all fours. Damian and the others laughed.

"Bark dog."

He faced the sand veil ground, his cheeks reddened as he let out a weak cry. "Arf".

Amal, Omar, and Tamas continued to laugh but Damian looked down at Mowgli in disapproval.

"Up you measly dog," he said angrily. He cupped Mowgli's face and forced him to look directly into his eyes. "Up when a man speaks."

Mowgli growled as Damian tightened his grip around Mowgli's chin.

"A man commands, a dog obeys. Understand _dog_? Now bark."

"Arf-arf," he barked as told.

 _Why am I doing this?_

"Good dog." Damian said, petting Mowgli's head, satisfied. He let go of Mowgli and Mowgli quickly turned his head to the side in shame.

"Go on, walk."

Mowgli slowly began to crawl around until Omar suddenly plopped himself down on Mowgli's back.. Omar was far from the slim side and his weight quickly took a toll on the small child.

"Why'd yah stop? Keep walkin dumb dog."

He did what he was told, each step being more difficult than the last as his pride was on the verge of shattering.

"Fastah!"

Mowgli boosted his speed as much as he could; his knees were burning from the sand. He yelped in pain when Omar tugged his hair and yanked his head to the left.

"This way dog!"

They laughed and mocked him the entire time, trying to think of new commands to give him.

"Sit dog,"

"Stand, dog."

"Roll over dog."

"Dance, dog!"

It never seemed to stop.

Tears threatened to well in his eyes as his pride was being torn, but he refused to cry. He's been humiliated enough. He won't let them get the best of him.

 _You got what you want. You've taken my pride now leave me alone already. GO AWAY!_

But it wasn't enough for them. They wanted more than his pride. They wanted to break him completely.

Damian began to speak, "He barks like a dog, he walks like a dog..."

"He even smells like a dog," Tamas remarked.

"Indeed, he does." Damian continued. "But he doesn't look quite like a dog, does he? I mean first of all…" Damian gently tugged at Mowgli's buttoned up white shirt. "Dogs don't wear clothes do they now?"

Mowgli's eyes widen.

 _He wouldn't_ _ **dare.**_

Oh but he would.

"Strip him down boys."

On command, they grabbed his arms, but Mowgli escaped their grips and ran.

"Hold him down!" Damian barked.

"No-stop! Get off me!" Mowgli screamed as Omar, Amal and Tamas held him down to the ground.

He didn't care if he got in trouble anymore; enough was enough. WIth all his might, Mowgli shoved the three boys off of him,and sprinted towards Damian. He ruthlessly drove his fist into Damian's face and the boy fell backwards with Mowgli on top of him.

"I'm sick and tired of you always picking on ? Why?!" Mowgli roared as he punched Damian in the jaw some more. _Why is it always just me?_ "Did you even once consider me as a person?"

There was fire in his eyes.

He was angry-no, **livid.**

Damian, cheeks now bruised and swollen, cried and pleaded for mercy. Mowgli wanted to punch him again for being so pathetic, but Omar and Tamas tugged Mowgli off of him. Damian got back up with the help of Amal. Damian's hand covered his face as small drops of blood ooze down his nose. "You-you bastard!" he stuttered, choking on his cries.

Mowgli glared them down like a hound.

The glare was all bite.

Quivering in fear, they backed away slowly.

"Just you wait bastard, they'll put you back in your cage after what you've just done. It's where you rightfully belong!" With that, Damian and his gang proceeded to leave and Mowgli sighed.

 _Was it worth it?_

* * *

The Indian boy kicked and screamed as he was being dragged down the school hallway by a middle aged man. Children in the classroom peeked through the door's window, curious of the noise, some had laughed and others frowned.

"Quit fighting Mowgli. You were warned multiple times." The man said. He tightened his grip on Mowgli's wrist and he yelped in pain.

"I didn't do anything!" he growled angrily, trying to escape his teacher's grip, but with no avail. There was no point in arguing or fighting. They'll never listen to him; never believe him. He'll always be seen as the wild, unwanted bastard child. They wanted to see him humiliated.

His teacher dragged him downstairs that led to the "Silent Room". It was a small, empty confinement room, an adult could barely fit. No windows. No light. Only sheer darkness. Being claustrophobic was bad enough, but the dark was something entirely different. He loathe to admit that he was terrified of being alone in the dark. Fear of snakes and spiders were understandable, but the dark? That was something small children should be afraid of. He was eleven, practically a man (in his mind). It was sad and pathetic. Even when he's home during the night he had to hear the soft snores coming from his mother to give him reassurance that he wasn't alone in order to fall asleep.

The man stopped once he reached the door.

"Please," Mowgli begged softly.

His teacher said nothing, refusing to even look at him at this point. He opened the door and gestured Mowgli to get in. He hesitated before entering, and the man closed the door behind him and locked it.

Darkness.

It was the only thing Mowgli could see at this point. He could barely move around as the walls were so close together.

He's been in this room twice before, the last time was the most traumatizing. The teacher had 'forgotten' about him, leaving the boy trapped in the room for hours,and once he decided to unlock the door he discovered a distraught child whose eyes were bloodshot red, hair disheveled and pants soaked. His teacher had grimaced at first, but his eyes slowly turned to pity and Mowgli hated that look the most. Luckily for Mowgli, school had already ended so no other student was around. If Damian or the others had found out it would have been the end of him.

Mowgli breathed in deeply and began to count to 100.

"One. Two. Three. Four…"

By the time he got to thirty he felt a prickling sensation coming from all over his skin. Small tiny little creatures, possibly spiders, crawled underneath his clothes and struck their teeth into his soft flesh. It stung like hell, but he clenched his teeth to hold in his cries.

 _It's not real. It's all in your head_. He reassured himself.

He balled up his fist and continued to count.

"Thirty three, Thirty Four…"

At fifty, the pain numbed and the endless biting faded, but something else bizarre occurred. Another strange sensation crept upon him. It was the feeling of dread and helplessness.

Someone or _something_ was behind him, staring deeply into the back of his head, touching his back oh so delicately that it almost felt like a tickle.

He wanted to scream.

But he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't _breathe._ The mysterious figure behind him wrapped its hands around his small neck and began to squeeze. He choked and gagged, his face turning a shade of blue.

 _None of it's real Mowgli! Keep counting!_

 _Sixty seven. Sixty eight. Sixty nine-_

The door swung opened and Mowgli gasped for air, his small feeble hands firmly gripped around his throat. His teacher looked at him in confusion and annoyance, it was as if Mowgli had just seen a ghost.

"Come on, quit playing around. Get out of there already. It's time to go home."

Hearing those words, Mowgli rushed passed him,ran upstairs, down the hallway and into the school's entrance. He wanted to get out of that place as quickly as he could.

Wanting to avoid the people in the village, Mowgli took the old, long route home. He rocks and collected broken sticks and muddy leaves along the way. It was an odd thing to do, but picking up things nature had left behind was comforting and helped soothed his nerves.

When he reached home, he gently opened the front door and saw a poor, feeble but beautiful woman laying on the couch in a deep slumber. The room was oddly cold and she shivered occasionally. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her, wishing her sweet dreams, and quietly went to his room. When he closed his door his emotions finally consumed him. Tears that he held in all day came rushing down his face. The torment, the humiliation and rejection he had to go through everyday of his life finally took a toll on him. He opened his door half way and stared at the woman who was sound asleep. He wanted to wake her, wrap his arms around her back, and cry in her shoulders. She would then brush the black strands of hair across his face, rub the tears from his cheeks, and tell him everything was going to be alright.

But he wouldn't dare to wake her. She would not comfort him. She never did and never will. The face that he wore was a curse as it gave her horrid nightmares.

Mowgli angrily pulled out a mirror that was under his bed. The mirror was old and cracked for he shattered it long ago out of boy glared at his reflection for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't even begin to decide what he despised the most; that mouth, that nose. But worse, those eyes. Oh how he wished he didn't have this face. If only he didn't look like his father then maybe his mother would love him. If only he was 'normal' then maybe the other children would accept him. But In the end, he knew it had nothing to do with his appearance or the way he acted. It was the simple fact that he existed, and that angered them.

They rejected him.

They shunned him.

They looked at him as if he wasn't even human.

He was sick of it.

All of it!

He would run away and never return.

It's not like anyone would miss me.

He packed all of his favorite things in a small red bag and snuck out of the village. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. So long as it wasn't here. There was no going back.

And so his journey begins...

* * *

 **I know I'm not the best writer in the world as it's only the first fan fiction I ever wrote, but I'm learning and hoping to improve. Sorry for any grammar errors and thank you for giving my story a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mowgli sat up gasping for air. Sweat poured from his body and onto the wet muddy ground. Breathing ragged, he gently grasp a hold of the nearest tree for support until his heart soothed back to its original rhythmic pattern.

Pained brown eyes peered into the darkness and there revealed the dark, eerie jungle. Fog coated the land and filled the air that smelled of damp musk and rotting plants. He was lost and alone in the dwelling of the most deadliest, fearsome animals. Panthers, tigers, and other beasts were now fully awake and hungry. They lurked soundlessly in the darkness, waiting for that one unfortunate critter to fall right into their fatal trap. The little Indian grew more frightened by the minute. Mowgli placed his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. What was he even thinking? Running away from home was the stupidest thing he ever done. This is hopeless, he thought. Mowgli tried to calm his nerves by telling himself everything was going to be alright. Oh how he hoped his mother would notice he was gone and gather the villagers to search for him. But knowing her she was probably happy by the fact that he ran way or better yet she didn't even notice or cared that he was gone. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes from that last thought. He rested his head on his knees and cried softly.

"Poor little one," said a soft voice.

Mowgli's eyes screwed up. He looked around but couldn't find anyone except for two glowing yellow lights that shined brightly in the far distance. The glowing figures came closer towards Mowgli, now revealed to be the eyes of a young beautiful Indian woman.

"M-moth-" Mowgli quickly shut his mouth. The woman look almost as identical to his mother, but she appeared a lot more younger and his mother certainly did not have yellow glowing eyes. There was something funny about her presence but he didn't know what exactly. He cautiously pushed himself back as she approached him.

She chuckled softly. "Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" is what he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't open.

"What's your name child?"

"Mowgli," he said without hesitation as if his mouth had a mind of its own now.

" _Mowgli_..." She purred. The way she said his name in her soft, soothing voice comforted him. "A nice name for a nice looking boy." She cupped his face and smiled. He smiled back; a strange sensation of bliss ran throughout his body, the dread he felt before was now gone. He wanted to speak, ask her who she was and what was she doing here deep in the jungle, but again, his mouth would not move on his command. His face flushed as he couldn't help but stare deeply into her eyes. They were fascinating, mesmerizing, _hypnotizing_ even! If her eyes caused blindness, he would still look.

"It's not safe for a human child like you to wonder in this part of the jungle. Animals would easily gobble you up and the spirits of the jungle would devour soul. Come with me child and i'll keep you safe. I can tell in your eyes you're strong and determined, not like the others. I'll help you grow into the fearsome man you are meant to become."

Mowgli nodded, barely listened to what she said.

"This way," she said calmly and Mowgli followed.

The mysterious woman led Mowgli down a narrow path and the trees began to close in on them the deeper they went. It was unusually quiet, even the occasional wind or cricket sounds had vanished. The only sound Mowgli could make out was the woman's soft humming. It sounded like a familiar tune, something his mother use to sing, an old nursery rhyme maybe.

The woman then stopped, turned to face Mowgli, and smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile like before, it was crooked and bizarre and horrific. She burst into tears, laughing hysterically. It was at that moment when Mowgli finally snapped out of whatever chanted spell he was in and tried to escape, but his body refused to move. He was paralyzed. The woman slowly walked towards him, smile still crooked and eyes glowing brighter with each step. As she came closer, her beauty started to fade: her face had scales like a lizard, her nose protruded from her face like a snake and grave-worms came crawling out of her reptilian glowing eyes and disheveled black hair. Mowgli wanted to scream, shout, cry, run- ** _anything_** -but his body remained frozen. All he could do was stare at the horrific figure as the creature stretched and twisted it's body into a spiral as if it didn't have any bones. The creature's lower half was that of a slithering snake, but it's upper half remained somewhat human. The monster looked at Mowgli with it's cunning glowing eyes, and wrapped its coils around Mowgli's body until only his neck and head remained.

"My, my. Why, aren't you the most pathetic little thing I've ever seen! To think that a puny brat like you will grow up to be a fearsome man. _Ha_! How easy it would be for me to wrap my precious coils around your tiny little neck and squeeze the life out of you..." her coils slowly tightened around Mowgli's neck and he gulped silently.

"But that would be too easy and way too boring..." Her coils now softened as she stuck out her long, slithering tongue and licked Mowgli's cheek out of hunger and desire. "No. I have something much better for you my darling. I'll break every bone in your body...except your neck of course. Don't want you to die so quickly now, do we? I have so much more plans for you Mowgli. Maybe I'll flay you alive next and have you burned, that's when I'll devour you. Sounds fun?" She rubbed her thumb against his cheek playfully. The sheer terror in his eyes made her more excited. "Such a cute little boy you are. Now, let's start by breaking your legs- _ouch!_ "

With all his might, Mowgli gnawed his teeth into her coils, forcing her to release her grip. As the coils loosened, Mowgli managed to break free and broke into a sprint. He didn't know how he managed to make his body move again- _sheer will power maybe_ -he didn't have time to think about it or anything for that matter. The only thing that was on his mind was to run. Where? He didn't know. Anywhere but here.

He could hear screaming in the far distance, small branches breaking as the monster swiftly slithered her way through the jungle, charging at the boy in rage. The screams were coming closer and closer. He had to hide quick. He stopped for a moment and looked around. He could climb up the tree, hide in the lake-no, the log. He crawled inside the trunk that was just large enough for him to fit and shut his mouth with his hand. He was breathing to heavily now. As his breathing slowed, slithering sounds could be heard nearby.

" _Oh Mowgli_ ," she sang. "Mowgli my child where have you gone? You're not hiding from me are you?"

She found it cute that he was playing 'hide and seek' so she decided to play along. She looked through the bamboo leaves and up the trees in search of the boy but to no avail. She couldn't sense the boy at all and her patience was thinning. Did he really escape? He couldn't have. He can't, he won't!

"If you come out now I promise I won't kill you as slowly as I intended. It'll be a quick, painless death. I promise."

Mowgli held his breath as the slithering sound came louder and closer. His heart pounded angrily, threatening to burst through his chest. A couple of minutes had gone and the sound finally faded. He waited for a few seconds. Nothing. Was she gone? He cautiously crawled to the end of the log and peeked his head out.

No one in sight.

Mowgli closed his eyes and sighed in relief-

"There you are little one."

His eyes shot wide open and two glowing eyes was staring right at him inches away. He screamed and backed away deeper into the log as fast as he could. The creature grabbed one of his legs, dragging him out. But he kicked her straight in the face. She let go and yelped in pain. Mowgli managed to crawled out the other side. He got on his feet and attempted to run, but the woman's coils managed to wrap itself onto his leg and drag him back to her. In desperation, he grabbed on to the nearest tree and cling to it. Her coils continued to pull, but he refused to let go.

"Let me go!" he cried, his nails digging deeper into the bark, desperately trying to hang on.

The woman said nothing, but grinned. Her coils viciously tightened around his ankle and twisted and twisted until-

 _Snap!_

A powerful sharp painful sensation washed over Mowgli and he screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands collapsed to the floor and the monster's tail dragged his body towards her like a rag doll. He couldn't fight back. The pain was to much for him to bare and he cried. The creature lifted him up with his bruised leg, hanging him upside down.

"Music to my ears," she said, mocking his cries. "I underestimated you. You seemed to be stronger than I thought, but you won't escape this time."

Just when he was about to accept his horrid fate, a loud, frightening roar had echoed, and a large black figure had peered from the tall grass. The woman suddenly released Mowgli, and he fell face first. Head now pounding and vision blurred from the tears, he tried to focus his gaze on the new figure. The figure looked big, tall, dark and fury.

"B-Bagheera!" the creature stammered, backing away slowly.

"You have no business being here Kaa. You know you're are forbidden around this turf."

"I know. I know. And I'm so so sorry for trespassing. I'll just take what's mine and go-"

"Leave him be! He's not on your turf." The beast growled at the snake creature viciously. "The boy stays here."

"But technically, he's not on yours _either._ " she kindly reminded.

"I will bring him to the wolves, and they will decide of the human's fate. Now go. If I catch you around here again, I won't be so kind."

She opened her mouth to protest, but a cold glare and sharp fangs pointed dangerously directly at her, a _last warning._ The snake woman swallowed nervously and apologized before fleeing in to the tall grass.

"Are you alright?" the beast asked. The voice sounded deep and stern, but not as cold as before.

Mowgli managed to sit himself up without causing any more pain to his leg, and rubbed his tearful eyes. When he removed his hand from his face, his heart nearly skipped a beat. He was face to face with a black panther. Not just any panther. A panther hat was nearly the same size as a bear, and one that could talk!He never thought he'd be this close up to a panther. Soft black fur, icy cold, golden eyes; the beast was truly magnificent. He was amazing, _unreal._

Mowgli's face flushed once he noticed he was staring to long and his mouth was hanging open. "I think so...for the most part, but my leg...it hurts to much. I can't get up."

The panther's eyes narrowed slightly. He seemed annoyed a bit before sighing. "Then it can't be helped. Climb on my back."

The boy was confused at the panther's sudden change of attitude, but nonetheless, he did what he told. He climbed on the beast back, and his fur coat was just as soft and fluffy as Mowgli imagined it to be. It took every ounce of willpower to refrain himself for petting the giant cat.

"T-thank you."

The panther made a grunt noise and proceeded to walk. The ride was silent for a while until Mowgli decided to speak.

"That woman called you Bagheera. That's your name?"

The panther grunted.

"So you two know each other then?"

Another grunt.

"Who was she? _What_ was she?"

"That's none of your concern boy. You should be more concerned for your life right now."

Mowgli paused for a moment. "You said to the lady you're taking me to the wolves, right?"

"You've trespassed on their territory, so i'm taking you to them. The law of the jungle will decide your fate."

Mowgli wanted to beam in excitement if it wasn't for the pain in his leg. He was going to see a wolf up close, but after what just happened, he couldn't help but feel a little bit fearful. They could be just as wicked and dangerous, but the black panther seemed nice for the most part. Maybe they were too, hopefully.

"What's this law of the jungle stuff and my fate? Are they going to kill me for being on their turf?"

"If I thought they would kill you boy, I would have allowed the snake to devour you. Everything will be explained once we get there, so please be quiet for now.

How could he keep quiet? So much had happened just now that he couldn't even begin to understand; a woman that could shape-shift into a snake, a giant talking panther. Who was that woman anyway? Was this still the jungle? Was this even reality? Where exactly is here? What would the wolves do him once he go there? Would they like him? So many questions ran through his mind, but he managed not to ask Bagheera. He seemed to have a short temper and found the boy slightly annoying.

"What's your name boy?"

Mowgli eyes widen at the sudden question.

"It's Mowgli."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm a slow writer. I'll try to write faster next time. Hoped you like this chapter as it had a little bit of action in it and sorry it ended kind of abruptly. Anyways, thanks for reading once again! Criticism and suggestions would be nice as well.**


End file.
